Himitsu wa watashitachi ni ari
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: J'étais dans ma chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Devant moi se trouvait Java un ami à moi. C'était un homme de caverne qu'on avait trouvé lors d'une mission. Java/Martin. Rated:M C'est un yaoi c'est à dire relation entre deux hommes. Passer votre chemin pour les autres bienvenue


Titre : Himitsu wa watashitachi ni ari *

Pairing: Java/Martin

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si.

**NB: Attention aux mots utilisé...**

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Devant moi se trouvait Java un ami à moi. C'était un homme de caverne qu'on avait trouvé lors d'une mission. Ah oui, je suis dans une agence de paranormal. C'est une agence où on cherche les trucs pas normaux quoi. C'est l'agence M. O. M.

Java arriva vers moi et m'embrassa. Cela faisait deux mois qu'on était ensemble et personne ne savait pour nous. Java est l'homme le plus sensible du monde surtout avec les animaux mais, déteste la technologie. Il faut le comprendre, il avait toujours vécu dans une grotte et un méchant l'avait retiré de sa caverne pour qu'il remplisse une mission. Le méchant l'avait contrôlé.

- ça va Martin.

- Oui, dis-je en l'embrassant encore une fois, j'adore l'embrassais. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui comme ça.

Il m'embrassa encore, me prit dans ses bras et me porta sur le lit. C'est qu'il était fort mon Java.

- Java on a pas le temps.

- Mais Java veut Martin. Martin ne veut pas.

- Bien sûr mon grand mais, la ce n'est pas le bon moment. N'oublie pas que les autres vont arriver.

Je n'aime pas le voir de cette façon, il a toujours eu un gigantesque appétit pour le sexe. Il était toujours insatiable. Lorsqu'on commence c'était toujours difficile de s'arrêter surtout pour lui. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdu, il commença à me déshabiller. Je suis resté qu'en boxeur.

- Java aime beaucoup quand Martin est à moi.

- Je le sais Java, dis-je en le déshabillant. On était tous les deux près à passer l'étape suivante. Il me regarda comme s'il voulait me manger. Il avait un tel regard. Il ne mentait pas quand ses yeux dévoiles tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi.

–-

* * *

**Lemon **

Il prit mon sexe en main et commença à me masturbe lentement en serrant très fort sur la base du gland. Il fit cela quelques minutes puis me vira le slip pour être totalement libre de ses gestes.

Jusque-là Java était à genoux par terre à côté de mon lit, il vint alors s'asseoir dessus, entre mes jambes, qu'il écarta et releva au maximum, il m'a alors fait glisser pour faire remonter mes fesses à hauteur de son visage. Il m'ouvrit alors les jambes au maximum pour commencer à me caresse . Il ne m'avait jamais fait cela auparavant et je commençais à gémir... j'essayais alors d'étouffer mes gémissements en me mordant le bras. De mes couilles il passa à mon sexe dont il me tétait que le gland, je dois dire que c'était dur de ne pas hurler de plaisir alors qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élève dans ce lycée qui pouvait tout entendre. J'étais au bord de la jouissance... Il s'arrêta pour me laisser redescendre un peu et me caressa les cuisses et le dos. Il savait si faire mon Java. Lorsqu'il voulait Java pouvait être quelqu'un de très dominant envers ma personne. Pour me faire languir pendant plusieurs minutes il ne prodigua pas de caresses excitantes. Il passa alors ses mains sur ma poitrine et s'attarda sur mes tétons. Et là j'avais ressenti comme un courant électrique en moi, je me suis raidi.

Il replongea sa tête entre mes jambes pour aller à la rencontre de mon anneau de chair, il me rajusta en écartant mes jambes et alla directement sur mon trou qu'il titilla du bout de la langue. J'avais des sensations délicieuses, je ne savais plus ce qui de passait… Néanmoins, je sentais sa langue entre mes fesses qui me faisait de l'effet. Pour faire encore plus ressentir mon plaisir, il alternait entre langue et doigts. Je devenais fou. Il m'allongea sur le dos et il s'installa sur le dos à côté de moi.

L'un contre l'autre, il me fit glisser sur lui jusqu'à me retrouver allongé sur lui. Je me retrouvais avec la tête dans son coup et son sexe pointant en l'air qui tapait mes fesses. Son sexe était long et épais, je le masturbais en même temps que le mien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que mes doigts étaient dans sa bouche, ses doigts me faisaient connaître le plaisir... il me titillait les tétons, d'abord doucement puis plus durement et cela me tira des gémissements de douleur, d'abord et des soupirs de satisfaction qui me donnaient envie de m'offrir encore plus à lui. Il commença par faire rouler entre ses doigts le bout de mes tétons en douceur pour me faire gémir de désir. Je gémissais comme jamais quand il décida de passer à un palier supérieur en tirant sur mes mamelons et en les serrant plus fort. Là j'ai reçu une décharge dans le cerveau. J'ai cru qu'il pouvait me faire jouir juste en me touchant ainsi.

Son sexe toujours aussi grosse entre mes cuisses et il commença à onduler du bassin pendant qu'il me travaillait mes mamelons.

Avec sa force et il en avait, il m'a fait remonter encore sur lui pour que son gland se retrouve entre mes fesses, à hauteur de mon trou ! Il commença alors à aller et venir dans ma raie. Il frottait son gland contre ma raie en insistant sur mon anneau de chair avec des petites pressions que me rendait dingue.

Il se bloqua à l'entrée de mon cul et revint sur mes tétons pour détourner mon attention sur ce qui allait se passer. Il les caressa pendant un bon moment et tira dessus assez fort, ce qui me fit un peu mal pour détourner mon attention et en même temps, il força le passage avec son gland et s'immobilisa une fois le gland passé, mais continua à léché les tétons plus doucement pour me demander pardon de ce qu'il avait fait.

Et là c'est moi qui n'en pouvais plus d'attendre je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, j'ai alors commencé à bouger mes fesses pour que le sexe de Java rentre plus encore en moi.

Java me dit alors : « Martin est délicieux, Java aime ça »

« Oui, Java. S'il te plaît continue! »

Il m'a alors immobilisé le bassin et lui a fait basculer le sien pour que sa queue entre en un long mouvement régulier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Cela dura quelques minutes et une fois en moi il s'arrêta de nouveau pour que je m'habitue à sa taille. Il commença à faire de long va et viens en moi. Il tapait fort sur mes fesses. Il me retourna à quatre pattes, il glissa encore en moi et il continua ses va et viens.

Il se retira de nouveau et me dit de venir m'asseoir sur son sexe, ce que je fis. J'ai senti son sexe me remplir plus pleinement dans cette position. Une fois assis sur lui, j'ai commencé à bouger mes fesses pour lui donner aussi du plaisir.

« plus vite... », disait Java.

Puis je l'ai senti se raidir et avoir le souffle court, il jouit en moi. Quelques instants plus tard je venais aussi sur le lit. C'était épuisant.

**Fin du lemon**

* * *

J'allais avoir des courbatures et puis j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas arriver maintenant dans ma chambre. S'il nous trouvait ainsi dans mon lit, on était mort. Je l'ai encore embrassé avant de sombre dans le sommeil. Ce que Java pouvait être épuisant.

Fin

* * *

* le secret demeure en nous

J'espère que vous avez aimer

Commentaire...

Simpson-yaoi^^


End file.
